We remember
by inked quill
Summary: a memorial i reposted this because i had to fix a small big mistake


Hello this is quill I know that I said that I wouldn't write any stories in before I finished my old one but I would like to bend that rule and so I wrote this one shot. I would like to dedicate this to the victims of Virginia Tech. This is not my best story but I believe that even if it is poor writing it would be dishonorable to insult the story which to me would insult the victims of the terrible shooting so to all flamers if you have a flame to send to me please send it to me via my other story. In this story both Jean, Scott and Piotr go to Virginia Tech and the Brother Hood minus Toad and Blob got to the institute.

Disclaimer I do not own xmen

Xavier put down the phone; he had just gotten a call from one of his pried pupils, Jean Grey. She was sobbing. How could something like this have happened? Kitty stumbled in to his office tears were running down her face "professor my sister- my- my" Kitty couldn't finish the sentence and another wave of tears filled her eyes, her body was racked by sobs and it was Lance who was walking by to see the anguished girl. He wrapped his arms around her and started to ask her what was wrong, she mumbled the words into his chest but they were muffled and impossible to understand do to the sobs that kept coming. Lance looked up to the professor and sent him a thought "_what's wrong? Why is she crying?" _ The professor gave the worried rock tumbler a saddened look._ "take her to her room and tell the others that a meeting is to be arranged in the lounge" _Lance gave a confused nod but understood that something serious had happened.

The Xmen all arrived in the lounge, all of them were chattering impatiently as to why Lance had brought them all to the room, and even the staff was confused. No one noticed Kitty's absence or the unusual sense or mourning that hung around Rogue.

Gambit was the first to notice Rogue's behavior and immediately sat down next to her and started to pester her, only realizing that something was truly wrong when instead of yelling at him she turned to him with eyes half full of tears and wrapped her arms around him and wept. Remy didn't know what to do, what had happened why was the moody Goth girl who had always been so strong weeping. He simply rubbed her back and tried to ask what had happened. The others in the lounge hadn't noticed Rogue's outburst due to the fact that Rogue had been almost completely silent the whole time and Kitty's absence had been realized.

The professor wheeled in and the grim look on his face immediately quieted everyone. He turned and saw Rogue; with her thoughts so rampant he easily realized what had happened. The emotions rolling off of her were almost as great as the ones from Kitty, he could see Remy visibly restraining his empathic powers to block the grief emitting from the young woman in his arms. He turned to the crowd "you are all obviously curious as to why you are here today so it is with deep regret that I tell you today that we have – we hav" the mutants in front of him stared visibly shaken, what was so horrible to shake the professor so much that he couldn't speak. Rogue pulled herself from Remy's embrace and stood, quickly wiping away her tears as she did Kitty had walked in. Rogue spoke "today at Virginia Tech College there was a shooting, a little over 32 people are dead, Scott's injured and Jean saw Piotr die, my sister and her son were both visiting the school and they also died along with Kitty's sister Stacy". The room was silent and Remy wrapped his arms around the grief stricken girl again and helped her sit down, everyone's eyes were on either her or on Kitty who was leaning against Lance.

Two days later a silent and injured Jean and Scott arrived. Storm picked them up and brought them back to the Institute. Their homecoming was a silent one and the gun wound in Scotts thigh and the hole in Jeans shoulder was an ugly reminder of what had happened. The two finally told the rest of them what had happened and the truth was revealed, jean and Piotr had been talking about their latest paper in the class when they heard the first shot the two of them ran to the sound and saw the man who wielded the weapon, he fired at the two of them multiple times and Jean managed to stop most of them, By this time Scott who had only been across the street had caught up to them was trying to help the other students escape. Jean couldn't stop one bullet and it struck her in the shoulder. She fell with a scream of pain and Scott rushed to her he block another bullet meant fro her by rolling her out of the way but getting caught in the leg. Scott to cried out Running to protect his friends Piotr Began to change into his metal form without regard fro anyone else who was watching but then a bullet was fired at him and it was at one of the last uncovered parts of his body, unfortunately the armor was trying to cover his body so it formed over the bullet only digging it deeper into the wound. With that the giant Russian fell. Jean had fainted from blood loss and shock as soon as she saw her fallen friends body still. Jean told Rogue that she had seen her sister and her niece and that when the chaos began she saw Rogue's sister fight to save everyone she could and she saw her niece fake bravery until she blacked out. She told kitty that she had met her sister at the college and had enjoyed her company but could do little more to comfort the two distraught girls.

A week later a funeral was held. Jean and Scott spoke of Piotr's Bravery and Rogue spoke of her memories with the retired Acolyte .Magneto even came in a black suit, for that day Wanda didn't even so much as glare at him she just looked at him sadly and gave him a small hug. It shocked Magneto but he returned it knowing now was not the time for questions. Every Mutant from Xavier's and the Morlocks had come. The funeral was not just for Piotr it was for all of the people who died at Virginia Tech. Because of this half of the human society came as well grudges were forgotten in times of sorrow and everyone mourned. Xavier came up to the podium and spoke looking at the crowd of hundreds of people each carrying a candle" we come here today with heavy heats to mourn those that we have lost in these dreadful times, we come here together to see what hatred has done to us. We remember the courage of the students who helped others escape and that of professors we remember the people who lost their lives at a place where they thought they were safe and the sister of one of our own Stacy Pryde, the sister and niece of our own Evelyn and Laura D'Ancanto. We remember the courage Piotr Rasputin. We mourn the loss of these people and the loss of the people that we lose over seas we mourn every person that we have ever lost at this moment, these times are troubled with war in the middle east and shooting here we know not who to turn to so all I can say is break down these barriers of distrust and prejudice. Gather together and stand tall face hardship as one and let not the toils of life stop you from living to you fullest. We mourn the people whom we have lost and for these people I ask that you give a moment of silence and look at those next to you and around you some are mutants some are not some have lost family or friends some have come for support what we all have in common is that as humans we all feel sorrow in our hearts when such things happen and if we can all feel the same sorrow and cry the same tears what difference is there between you or me?" at the end of the speech the only sound you could hear was the sound of the owls in the surrounding trees. Slowly each person walked up to the newly erected statue behind Xavier and set down their candle. The statue was of a fully armored Piotr with a young human on his back and a winged woman with her arm around the waist of a human man and two children playing ball together, one child had scales but the other didn't the last person was a human woman playing with another mutant child. The only thing the same about them was the same cast look of acceptance. It seemed impossible for a statue to hold so munch emotion but it did and it seemed like they were all real. Kitty stared at the figure of the woman with the man next to her, it was Stacy and her Fiancée. Rogue smiled at the woman with the child, Evelyn and Laura. In the crowd people could see faces of those who they had lost in the statue the only face that they all saw the same was Piotr's and the child on his back, his own lost sister Ilyana.

Years later people would come to the statue and think for answers to their problems and woes. And you could always see the face of the Russian mutant with the child on his back grinning happy to be united with his own lost one.

I understand that there was no accent for anyone but I didn't want to add one. Also as for Rogues family I decided to give her one that isn't just Irene. I apologize for the lack of updates I haven't been able to update the site wouldn't let me.


End file.
